Dog boys love
by FiXXer12392
Summary: relationships brew in shikon high
1. Shikon high

Dog boy's love

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

_Kagome is a simple girl who just arrived at Shikon High, her being lightly popular in her old school translated almost instantaneously, although being with new people made her feel strange, Well……… since she had known every one in her class since day one of kindergarten,_ " Damn, It never ceases to amaze me how every time I get into a fight with that mangy wolf my punishments seem to get worse and worse." Inuyasha stated angrily to himself. He strummed out a beat on the doorknob to the main office, pondering weather or not to enter. He finally chose to enter, "hello Mr. Tashio," "What is it you've done to day" said Kagura, the secretary not looking up from her keyboard " Muttlycrew" he tried to state politely as he believed she was cute. She looked up at him and smiled, as her thoughts were the same. "So how's it goin with sess?" He said trying to break the ice.

"Oh very good" she said absentmindedly returning to her assignment on the computer.

The door squeaked open as Kagura notched her eyes up a little to see the newest 11th grader step into the office "Mr. Takamura, Naraku again" " Uhh, yeah" Kagura laughed as the admired the company she had every morning. "Was sup Yash" said the jackal demon which stood 2 inches over Inuyasha as he sat down in the chair adjacent to Inuyasha, cut less from the fight his hair was short A/N: longer than Miroku's. It was mostly black with blonde tips same with his dog ears whose of course are taller and thinner than Inuyasha's he has dark red eyes almost a maroon color A/N: just the colored part, Inuyasha retuned the favor with a five as he eyeballed him from foot to head scanning the gray ADIO skate shoes then to his baggy torn jeans up to his belt buckle which is shirt is tucked behind it as it falls free every where else detailed with a skull with two guitars behind it. And a black T-shirt with the four kings in a stack of cards, which read "Kings High" atop them. And stopped at the motorcycle chain necklace around his neck. Inuyasha wearing the simplest clothes. White Nike air force ones with jeans and a simple red t-shirt both boys were built with the same figure "Jesse man you gotta tell me where you got those slammin' jeans" Inuyasha said trying to sound as gangster rap as possible Jesse simply laughed as his large fangs glinted in the light. "Boys Kaede will see you now", Kagura said "good luck" she added. "STUDENT AMBASSTOR!" both boys shouted at the same time. "Oh hell no Kaede no it'll ruin my rep" Jesse complained " If you mean your reckless Hooligan Reputation…Good," Kaede snapped laughing hysterically afterwards. Inuyasha tried to make an excuse but failed miserably. As both boys were assigned a girl to take care of Jesse got Sango hikigamei and Inuyasha was assigned Kagome Higurashi. " Go now boys wait in the faculty room" "your clients should arrive shortly" Kaede said, " Man, the faculty room, it smells like old cheese and rotten funky meat. "Cowboy up" Inuyasha said punching Jesse on the shoulder. "AKK it really does stink in here" Inuyasha said holding his nose "you're telling me, I think the custodian doesn't clean in here or somthin'" he said as he stood and removed a ceiling tile on the other side it was pure yellow "YAA" he shouted with is eyes closed and tongue out. Inuyasha laughed to hard he almost fell out of his chair. He straightened up as the door opened and a young girl with brown eyes stepped in "umm, Inuyasha" she said shyly biting her lip. "All right lets go," he said dragging her out the door. Sango stepped in as Jesse took in an eye full as expected a short under developed girl he got the complete opposite curvaceous and beautiful. He realized he was staring as he snapped to his senses. As he escorted her from the room.

Well I hope you like it three reviews and ill update if no one likes it why bother


	2. new love

Dog boys love

Chap.2

"Stop Inuyasha, you're hurting me", kagome sputtered as jerked her hand away. "Well if you hadn't noticed I'm not your average suck-up student ambassador," he snapped back "Come on" "first period's art I'm in it too, so don't worry about getting lost" he said arrogantly.

"Well this is art" Jesse told Sango politely escorting her into the room. Sitting down several tables away from sango. A young man with a small pony tail sat beside her and introduced himself as Miroku "I'm new here too" he said moving closer to sango running his hand along her leg as is hand rippled along the pockets of her cargo pants.

"AHH Hentai" she pulled away from him moving next to Jesse whom she could trust

Jesse spun around and said "STERIKE". Miroku simply smiled as the whole class snickered at him knowing it was simply a lie. " Who was that letch" sango said angrily " only the biggest Play boy in all Shikon high" " Now that he knows you don't like it he will try to be your friend" "He's a good friend when he's not horny" he said flatly concentrating on the home work he forgot to do last night.

The teacher stepped in and greeting the students, and Introduced Sango and Kagome They blushed sitting down. Just then the boy sitting in front of Sango put a red origami rose on her desk.

Jesse growled "Naraku what are you trying to pull, she just arrived here I mea-"

He was cut off by a cheap shot fired off by Naraku's best bud Hakudoshi. "Oh he's in for it now" a voice echoed from the back of the room

Jesse recoiled and hit Hakudoshi so fast his head was on the ground seconds after impact

Naraku stood ready to fight when the teacher broke it up. Jesse stood there and sat down as Naraku fought the teacher trying to get to him the teacher pushed Naraku out the door. And then dragged Hakudoshi out side the room.

"What about Jesse" Inuyasha said smiling. "He was defending Sango from Naraku who was doing the wrong thing" Jesse glared back at Inuyasha Aggravated at the remark.

O.K distractions in all turn to page 130 in your books.

Math class came and went as gym class arrived Kouga challenged Inuyasha to a fight

Losing as Miroku backed Inuyasha up. Jesse stepped in late as usual With Kanna the phys Ed teacher. O.K today guys will be playing Basketball and the girls will be playing volleyball outside. Sango chose Kagome to be first on her team Sango And Kagome Had already made good friends. Inuyasha Chose Jesse And Miroku to his team of three. As they took on Kouga's team of three Kouga's team Lost as usual to the three.

A week passed Sango began to have feelings for Jesse he returned those feelings as they fell farther and farther in love before 5th period that day he couldn't bear it any more he jerked her around the corner and put her back to the wall.

They kissed, deeply and faster by the moment until finally he pulled away. She wanted more she wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into another kiss. While Jesse and Sango expressed their love for each other, Inuyasha and Kagome Kept their feelings bottled up inside. That weekend they all went to Jesse's house including Miroku and his girl friend to discuss what they would wear to the festival that weekend. Since Jesse has no parents and lives totally alone. They were allowed to do whatever they wished.

After the pizza arrived and was eaten Miroku and his girlfriend left followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. Leaving Jesse and Sango alone. They began kissing heavily, as his hands drifted to the bottom of her shirt he lifted it off over her head and began to un-hook her bra he removed it she removed his shirt. He picked her up and carried her to his room he put her down on top of his bed she un-buttoned his jeans he did the same to her. She dropped his pants he pulled hers off. He slowly removed her thong. She did the same to his boxer shorts. Hours passed their lovemaking came to a halt. He lay back her in his arms feeling the aftershocks pass through their bodies.

A\N: I rated it t so you didn't expect me to go into detail did you Shame Shame.

Review


	3. a conversation

Dog Boy's love

Chap 3

A/N: SORRY im sorry I took so long to update I got a lot of crap on my plate right now.

"Kagome!" wait a happy Sango trotted over to her as she stopped mid stride, Kagome stopped "Hey Sango" Kagome said back " So how much longer did you stay, after we left?" Kagome said so her friend with her head cocked. " Oh not too much longer, we just watched a movie and I left" Sango said.

Kagome knew her new friend was lying "I was just on my way to lunch wanna' come" Sango asked. "Uh, Sure" Kagome said as the friends walked down the sidewalk talking.

" O.K. Sango the jig is up I know you weren't watching any movie." Kagome said after the waiter left "You don't know that" Sango said leisurely " Sango, I know that if I were alone with a guy like Jesse I defiantly wouldn't be watching TV" Kagome said trying to be polite as possible. " Yeah, we did" Sango said taking a sip of her water. " No you didn't" Kagome pried a little harder. "O.K. Fine" Sango said, "We did it" She added.

"OOH Sango you dirty girl" Kagome taunted "Was he good?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Better than you can imagine" Sango said looking down at the table smiling.

As a man in black motorcycle leathers walked in the diner, helmet still on. He sat down at the booth across from the girls and removed the helmet. "Speak of the devil," Kagome said pointing at the table across the way. His eyes shot around the room and spotted the two. He grabbed his helmet and walked over.

Still standing he kissed her on the lips quickly, and whispered something into her ear making her giggle and blush as he sat next to her. After they all ate Sango and Kagome left on foot and Jesse on his motorcycle the girls went to Kagome's house and got ready for the festival

Kagome adorned herself with a white kimono with Cherry blossoms specked throughout the dress sango put on her demon slayer outfit. The modified Xterra pulled up. The girls dashed down the stairs and piled in.

Flashback 

"Kagome? Would you like to come to the festival with me?" Inuyasha said quietly what was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome said too absorbed in reading the cover on her textbook.

"_I SAID DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE DANCE WITH ME WENCH!" He yelled getting his point across as it echoed throughout the halls of the school. He ignored the whistles and catcalls waiting for answer "Of course I will," she said smiling._

_He blushed and tried to hide it but failed as Kagome smiled at him and took his hand blushing beet red as well as he walked her to class._

End Flashback 

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and eyed his red haori and said, "Your haori looks really nice." "Thanks I like your Kimono" he said blushing beet red. Sango laid her head on Jesse's shoulder in the third seat. Miroku driving with his girlfriend Sakura in the passenger seat as she buzzed through the radio stations and stopped it on AC/DC Shoot to thrill

The six friends sang along with the song as the 6 received quizzical glances from passer bys and fellow drivers.

A/N: Well chap 3 kinda uneventful but I got a head of ideas for chap 4


End file.
